Christmas Traditions
by DreamerChild88
Summary: *formerly Delko Family Christmas* From Noche Buena at Abuela's to a Christmas party with the CSI team, come see how Eric and Calleigh Delko celebrate Christmas with their three young daughters. *Christmas Fluff*
1. Family Time

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami or any of the characters featured on the show. I'm only playing with them, and I promise to return them in one piece when I'm done. Kathryn, Marisol, and Isabel Delko are mine, as is this story. I think that covers it.

AN: Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated, however flames are not. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

__________

"Kathryn, Marisol," Eric Delko called, trying to get the attention of his four year old twin daughters. Two year old Isabel was quietly playing on the living room floor a few feet away. He heard the pitter-patter of little feet as they raced, each trying to be the first to enter the living room.

"Si Papa," Marisol said as she entered the room, Kathryn only a step behind her. Marisol was already dressed in the khaki skirt and long sleeve tee shirt that Calleigh had picked out for her to wear.

"Kate, why are you not dressed?" Eric asked. A similar outfit had been picked out for her, however she was currently still in her Cars pajamas. '_So much for having them dressed when Calleigh gets home_,' he thought to himself. Calleigh had gone into work at 6am; it was now 1pm and she was scheduled to arrive home any minute.

"Don't wanna wear the skirt," Kate sassed at him. "I wanna wear my jeans." Physically, Kate and Mari were identical; both girls his had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Their personalities, however, were as different as night and day. Kate, older by only two minutes, was the leader; she was a tomboy who preferred jeans and mud to dresses and glitter. Marisol, was the quieter twin. She preferred following to leading, and she loved dresses and all things girly.

"Mija, Mama picked that outfit especially for tonight. It's Noche Buena and we're going to Abuela and Abuelo's in a bit," Eric knew Calleigh wanted Kathryn to wear the outfit, but he knew his daughter's aversion to skirts.

"If I wear the skirt, I won't be able to play with Diego and Antonio," Kate whined. Sticking her lower lip out, she made a puppy dog face.

Eric sighed. 'I should've seen this argument coming,' he thought to himself. Diego and Antonio were his youngest nephews. They were 5 and 7, respectively, and Kate loved to play with them. The three of them spent many hours together playing soccer or looking for bugs. Marisol preferred having tea parties with Isabelle and three year old Graciana, the youngest of his nieces.

"I have an idea Kate. Why don't you wear the skirt to Abuela's....let me finish," he said, realizing that Kate was about to object to his idea. Pouting, she allowed Eric to continue. "Then you can change into jeans before you go play with your cousins. Kapish?" Eric knew that Kate would end up dirty, and it was just easier for her to play in old clothes.

Kathryn sat quietly for a minute. Eric could tell that she was considering his idea. "I guess," She sighed, clearly not happy about the situation. Eric was about to tell Kathryn to go get dressed on when there was a crash in the corner, followed almost instantly by Isabel crying. Rushing to the noise, Eric quickly picked up his crying daughter, trying to comfort her as well as figure out what happened.

"C'mere baby girl, tell daddy what hurts," he whispered in Isabel's ear while rubbing her back. The crying quieted and Isabelle pointed to her right cheek. Eric could see a faint red mark on his baby daughter's face.

"Fell daddy, ouch," she said, her voice was a soft, melodic soprano.

"Yeah daddy. she trip-ded over the toy," Marisol chimed in, pointing at a toy on the floor. "I saw it."

"You saw her trip and fall over the toy?" Eric responded.

"Uh huh, we was playing," Marisol told him.

"Well let Dr. Daddy look at it. All better?" Eric asked after kissing her cheek and wiping away the last of her tears.

"All betta," Isabel said, smiling at him.

"Guess who's home from work?" Calleigh said as she walked into the living room. Her gun and badge were already locked in the safe box that they kept in the garage. Calleigh had always been vigilant about gun safety, but she was even more carefully now that she and Eric had little ones in the house.

"Mama, mama, mama," three angelic little voices greeted her. Kate and Marisol ran across the room as Eric followed behind them. Still in Eric's arms, Isabelle reached for Calleigh, a clear indication that she wanted her mom. Taking her youngest daughter from her husband, she kissed him before kneeling down to hug her twins.

Marisol, you look pretty," Calleigh said, noticing that only Marisol was her only child not still wearing pajamas. "Kate, where is your outfit?" she asked.

"Still in my room 'cause I didn't wanna get dressed yet," Kate told her mom.

Can you go get dressed now please?" Calleigh asked. "Then I will help you both brush your hair."

Kathryn headed out of the living room and Calleigh quickly heard the thunder of her feet as she ran up the stairs. Though already dressed, Marisol followed her sister to the bedroom that they shared.

"She wasn't crazy about the skirt was she?" Calleigh asked Eric.

"No, though I did tell her she could change into jeans to play with Diego and Antonio," Eric replied.

"That's fine. I would've taken jeans for her anyway. I just want a few nice pictures of all the kids." Calleigh then headed toward the stairs with Isabel. "I'm going to start getting her ready. I'm guessing you need to get ready too."

"Yeah, unless you want me going like this," Eric replied with a grin as he followed her upstairs.

Calleigh glanced at her husband, "Probably a good idea. You've got a little bit of lunch on your shirt still."

Looking at his shirt, Eric saw the spot Calleigh was talking about. "Rather than eating, Isabel decided to spend most of lunch playing with her food."

"Doesn't surprise me, she's two after all. Check on the girls when you walk past their room?" Calleigh asked as she looked through Isabel's clothes to find the outfit she wanted.

Glancing into his daughters' room, Eric was pleasantly surprised that Kathryn had indeed gotten herself dressed. Both girls were now playing with some of their toys. Eric went into his and Calleigh's bedroom to get himself ready before returning to help Calleigh with their kids.

Fifteen minutes later, Eric had showered and changed into a pair of khaki's and a white cotton button up shirt. He left his room and found that Calleigh and all three girls were in Isabel's room.

"Don't we look pretty daddy?" Marisol asked as they spun around for him. All three girls were dressed and Calleigh had also brushed their hair.

"You girls are beautiful," Eric replied. "Are we ready to go to Abuela and Abuelo's?"

"Not quite, Mommy still isn't ready to go," Calleigh replied. She tickled Marisol's tummy as she said this.

"Then go get ready silly," Kathryn told her.

"Ready silly," Isabel chimed in, mimicking her sister.

"You guys be nice to Daddy while I get ready," Calleigh told all three girls before she left the room. Walking down the hall to the bedroom she and Eric shared, she could hear all four of them laughing.

When she returned to Isabel's room a half hour later, they were still laughing and playing. Calleigh stood in the doorway, watching as Eric gave Isabel a horsie ride. Kathryn and Marisol walked on either side of him, making sure that their baby sister couldn't fall. Watching Eric with their daughters made Calleigh think back to her first pregnancy.

_Like most first time moms, Calleigh had had her doubts and fears about becoming a parent during her pregnancy with the twins. Her own parents hadn't been the greatest, and Calleigh's biggest fear was that she would be just like them. When she told Eric about this fear, he reassured her that she wouldn't be the same way with their children. 'You are not your mom and dad,' She remembered him saying. 'The way they raised you might not have been the best, but it made you who you are today. And I know you won't let yourself repeat their mistakes.' _

"Well I guess I'm going to Abuela and Abuelo's all by myself. Everyone else is busy playing with daddy," Calleigh said, trying to get her daughters' attention as she entered the room.

"Me go 'buela's?" Isabel asked as Calleigh picked her up. Once Calleigh had Isabel off his back, Eric stood up again. After assuring Isabel that they were are going to go see Abuela, Calleigh set her on the floor

Meanwhile Kathryn and Marisol jumped in a circle chanting, "Abuela, Abuela, Abuela."

"Well then silly monkeys, let's go," Calleigh told them. She, Eric, and Isabel left the room, with Marisol and Kathryn right behind them. Downstairs, the older girls put their shoes on while Calleigh helped Isabel with hers.

"Grab their jackets please," Calleigh prompted Eric. "They don't need to wear them now, but they might need them later.

Eric added three little jackets to the pile of food that they were taking with them to his mom's. He also grabbed Isabel's diaper bag so he wouldn't forget it. Eric followed Calleigh and the girls out of the house, locking the door behind him. Calleigh double and triple-checked to make sure that nothing was forgotten. Once she was positive that they had everything, Eric pulled the van out of the driveway and into the road. He turned the radio on, the Cuban music filling the van as he drove.

____________

Up next: Eric, Calleigh and their daughters get to Abuela and Abuelo's house and Noche Buena celebrations begin.


	2. Noche Buena

Disclaimer: Still don't own CSI: Miami. Eric is on my Christmas list though. ;)

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it....if you celebrate something else, Happy Holidays!

* * *

"Mijo! Como esta?" Chlorinda Delko greeted her youngest child and only son as he walked into the kitchen.

Before Eric could respond, Calleigh walked into the kitchen with their girls. "Abuela!" three little voices yelled.

"Bebes!" Chlorinda greeted her young granddaughters as she showered all three with hugs and kisses. Eric placed the dish they brought onto the already covered table. The flavorful aroma of various Cuban dishes filled the kitchen as smoke wafted from the backyard where a pig was roasting. "Your cousins are all outside playing. Why don't you go join them?"

Kathryn, Marisol, and Isabel looked at Eric and Calleigh, clearly wanting their parents' permission to go play. "Go play," Calleigh told them. With that Kathryn and Marisol ran through the house and out the backdoor, with Isabel following just behind them.

"Calleigh, mi dulce! Como esta?" Chlorinda asked her daughter-in-law as she continued to bustle around the kitchen.

"Bien, Bien," Calleigh responded. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, no I'm nearly done in here," Chlorinda assured her. "Go on outside and enjoy yourselves." She shooed them out of the kitchen, and they went outside. Eric saw that most of his family was already scattered throughout the backyard. A picnic table full of food was in the middle of the yard while the fire pit built for roasting the pig was off in the far corner. The sounds of music, conversation and laughter filled the crowded backyard.

Eric saw his sisters and their husbands sitting not far from the fire pit. "Ana, Luisa," he called to them as he and Calleigh walked to them.

"Hermano pequeno," Ana teased him as she gave him a hug.

"Pequeno? I'm taller than you," Eric retorted. Calleigh sat in the empty chair next to Luisa, Eric's oldest sister.

Calleigh, how are you?" Luisa asked. "I saw Kate, Mari and Isabel come running out here a few minutes ago. Kate couldn't wait to play with Antonio and Diego." Antonio and Diego were Luisa's younger children; she also had three teenage children.

Calleigh laughed, "That sounds like Kate. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Pretty good, though the kids keep me busy. Some days I don't know what's more of a challenge, the teens or the younger ones." Luisa replied

"Well I wouldn't know. I just have little ones. I'm glad they're still little, I'm not ready for teenagers yet."

I don't think anyone is ever ready for teenagers," Ana chimed in. "I'm not and Olivia, my oldest, is already fifteen."

Calleigh continued talking with her sister-in-laws while Eric talked with their husbands. Various aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends also stopped to talk to the group.

"Hey Eric, wanna give us a hand with the pig?" Javier, Ana's husband asked.

"Sure," he replied. Roasting a pig was a traditional part of Noche Buena, and Eric had memories of helping his father and uncles roast the pig. Pavel Delko had turned the duties of roasting the pig over to the younger generation a while ago. At almost 80, Pavel's age limited his activities quite a bit.

After checking the pig, which still needed at least another hour to cook, Eric went to where his dad was chatting with some of his uncles and cousins.

"Mijo," Pavel Delko greeted his son.

"Hey Pa. How are you feeling?" Eric asked. His father's health was failing as he aged. Only 18 months ago, Pavel had to have surgery to correct an aortic aneurysm. His arthritis was also worsening with his age.

"I'm fine, fit as a fiddle" Pavel replied. "Your ma makes sure of that."

Eric laughed, "That's ma for you. She's always looking after everyone else, rarely taking the time to look after herself."

"Your Calleigh does that a lot too I've noticed. Speaking of, where is that beautiful wife of yours?" Pavel adored his daughter-in-law. He thought that Calleigh was a world of good for his son.

"Hey, did I hear my name?" Calleigh asked as she walked over to her husband and father-in-law.

"Si, Como esta?" Pavel replied.

"Estoy muy bien. Y tu?" Calleigh responded.

"Bien, bien. ¿Dónde están sus bebés?"

"Over playing with their cousins" Calleigh replied as she pointed to the area of the yard where the children were playing.

"Figures. That's where they went once they were out of the house," Pavel said. "I wish I still has their youthful energy. I don't think Diego and Antonio have stopped running around since they got here at noon."

"I believe that. It certainly takes a lot of energy to keep up with Kathryn, Marisol, and Isabel" Calleigh responded. "Sometimes I wish they had less energy."

Their conversation was interrupted when all the little children ran around the yard yelling "The pig is done, the pig is done." Parents helped their young children get food first. Once the youngest kids had their food, the older kids, and finally the adults got their food. Besides the pig, there were many other traditional Cuban foods. Black beans and rice, Yuca con mojo, and tostones were just a few items that made a traditional Noche Buena meal.

The backyard was full of talk and laughter until well after the sun set. Around 8pm, Calleigh, Ana, and Luisa took their children into the house. Each parent wanted their children to lay down for a bit. They would be going to Misa de Gallo, or Midnight Mass, in only a few hours.

"Not tired mama," Kate told Calleigh. Quickly all the children followed her lead and six little voices chanted "Not tired. Not tired."

"I have an idea," Chlorinda announced as she entered the living room. "How about we all watch a movie? Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Can we Mama?" Antonio asked Luisa. Each parent consented to the movie, happy to not have to fight to get their children to lay down. While the children settled themselves on blankets scattered in the living room, Chlorinda chose two kids DVD's from the movie shelf. Once they kids were settled, the parents headed back outside to rejoin the adults.

"Okay guys, we have Cars and Finding Nemo? Which should we watch?" Chlorinda asked her grandchildren.

"Nemo!" Kate and Diego screamed in unison.

No, Cars!" Antonio shouted.

No screaming please," Abuela requested. "Graciana, Mari, Isabel, what movie would you like to watch?"

Fishies, 'Buela, fishies," Isabel answered.

"Yeah 'Buela, fishes," Graciana chimed in.

"What about you Mari?" Abuela asked.

"Can we watch Nemo Abuela?" Mari responded softly.

"Finding Nemo it is," Abuela announced to the group. "Antonio, we'll watch Cars some other time, okay?"

"I guess," Antonio sighed.

Chlorinda started the movie and settled herself on the couch. Isabel fell asleep first, only twenty minutes into the movie. By the time the movie ended, all six children were asleep. They had each started in their own space, but now they were all curled together. Chlorinda found her camera and took a few pictures. She had a feeling that each parent would want copies of this.

Around 11pm, people started leaving for Misa de Gallo. Calleigh came in the house to wake up the girls. Eric grabbed their shoes and jackets from the pile near the backdoor.

The girls didn't wake up very much as they were helped into their shoes.

"Ma, make sure to find us after Mass. We're going home from there," Eric whispered to his mom as he carried Isabel out to the van. Calleigh walked a few feet behind him, both Kathryn and Marisol walking on either side of her.

"Okay, see you at the church," Chlorinda told her son, hugging him before he left. Calleigh and the girls were already situated in the van, waiting for Eric. Eric drove the familiar route to the church he had attended as a kid.

Parking was a challenge as many people were already at the church. Once Eric found a spot, he and Calleigh pulled their sleeping children from their seat. While Calleigh carried Isabel, Eric carried both Kathryn and Marisol. Surprizingly, they found seats in an empty pew. People continued to shuffle into the church right until midnight when Mass started. The girls slept through the entire Mass as the Priest retold the story of the birth of baby Jesus.

After Mass was over, Calleigh stayed in the pew with the girls while Eric looked for his family. He, his parents, and his sisters rejoined Calleigh and the girls in the pew to say goodbye.

"You guys aren't coming back to Ma's for a bit?" Ana asked.

"No, we're going to put the girls to bed. They'll be waking us up early to see what Santa brought.," Eric replied. "Santa only brings a few things though. They'll get most of their gifts on '_Los Reyos Magos'_ though."

"Aah, so you guys blended Cuban and American traditions," she replied. Growing up, the Delko kids had followed Cuban Christmas traditions. Gifts were given on Jan 6th, in observation of _Los Reyos Magos_, or the Three Wise Men.

"Yeah, we celebrate Christmas in a way that reflects both their Cuban heritage and their American heritage. It works for us," he said.

Goodbyes were then exchanged among the group. Eric and Calleigh promised to be at Ana and Javier's for their New Year's Eve celebration.

* * *

My Spanish comes from two semesters of college Spanish. Feel free to correct any mistakes I made.

Translations:

Mijo: My son  
Como esta?: how are you?  
Abuela/Abuelo: grandma/grandpa  
Bebes: babies  
Mi dulce: my sweet  
Bien: good  
Hermano pequeno: little brother (Hermano is brother, pequeno is little; Spanish word order is different than English word order)  
Estoy muy bien: I am very good  
Donde estan sus bebes: Where are your babies?  
Yuca con mojo: Yuca with garlic (yuca is a root vegetable that is a Cuban staple)  
Tostones: fried green plantains (Plantains are very similar to bananas)  
Noche Buena: Good Night (it's also the name of the Cuban Christmas Eve celebration)  
Misa de Gallo: Mass of the Rooster (Midnight Mass in the US)  
Los Reyos Magos: The Magician Kings (better known as the Three Wise Men in the US)

* * *

Up next: Christmas morning at the Delko house and dinner with Calleigh's dad


End file.
